Biss ans Ende der Welt
by klare
Summary: Auf den Winterball der Highschool taucht ein alter Bekannter der Cullens auf. Die schon lange bestehende Rivalität zwischen ihm und Edward flammt wieder auf, und plötzlich schwebt Bella in höchster Gefahr...
1. Wie blaues Blut

Ich drehte mich vor dem Spiegel in der Umkleide hin und her. Das Kleid, dunkelrot wie frisch geronnenes Blut, schwang leise raschelnd um meine schmalen Hüften. Das wunderschön ausgeschnittene Oberteil brachte die natürliche Blässe meines Dekoltees und Gesichtes hervorragend zum Ausdruck. Mit einem letzten Blick wandte ich mich vom Spiegel ab und schob den Vorhang der Umkleidekabine zur Seite. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten trat ich aus der Kabine und vor Edward hin. „Wie findest du es?" Edward zog bewundernd die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du bist schön wie die Sünde, für die die meisten Sterblichen nicht den Mut haben, sie zu begehen." Ich errötete, wie ein Blutstropfen, der in Schnee fällt. Trotz der Kitschigkeit der Aussage war ich gerührt. Edward lächelte über meine Verlegenheit. „Du wirst die Schönste auf unserem Abschlussball sein, glaub mir." Ich ging zurück in die Kabine und zog das Kleid aus. Seit drei Tagen suchten wir nach einem Kleid für den großen Winterball unserer Klasse, und endlich hatten wir es gefunden. Ich strich liebevoll über das Kleid. Noch nie war ein Kleidungsstück mir derart auf den Leib geschnitten gewesen wie dieses, und selbst wenn es ein Second- Hand- Kleid war (mein ehrenwerter Herr Vater hatte sich geweigert, für einen einzigen Abend so wahnsinnig viel Geld auszugeben), war es ideal.

Ich ging mit dem Kleid in der Hand zur Kasse und gab es der Verkäuferin. „Mein Vater wird es später abholen." Schließlich war das mit dem Second- Hand- Laden ja seine Idee, sollte er nur zahlen. Setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu und grinste in mich hinein. Die junge Frau mit dem pechschwarzen Haaren nickte unbeteiligt und hängte das Kleid hinter die Kasse. Ich sah sich im Laden auf der Suche nach Edward um. Er stand vor einem Ausstellungskasten mit Schmuck und betrachtete die Ketten. „Bella, komm doch mal kurz her." Ich ging zu ihm. Edward deutete auf eine silberne Kette mit einem blauen tropfenförmigen Stein als Anhänger. „Wie findest du sie?" fragte er. Ich betrachtete die Kette genauer. Bei eindrücklichem Hinsehen schien der Stein kein statisches Objekt zu sein, er schien zu fließen; blauschwarze Schlieren schienen über seine Oberfläche zu gleiten. „Er ist schön", antwortete ich, und Edward gab der Verkäuferin ein Zeichen, zu ihnen zu kommen. „Könnten wir diese Kette bitte einmal genauer sehen?" Missmutig und ohne jede Spur von Arbeitseifer schloss die Frau den Kasten auf und gab Edward die Kette. Er hielt sie mir ans Dekoltee. „Ich will sie dir schenken." Ich sah auf den Anhänger hinunter, der auf meiner blassen Haut lag. „Danke", hörte ich mich sagen. Edward strahlte mich an. „Bitte", sagte er.


	2. Der Spielverderber

Es war der Tag vor dem Ball, und wie erwartet drehte sich in der Schule alles um das große Ereignis. Die Mädchen gaben damit an, mit welchem Jungen sie auf den Ball gehen würden und was sie dort Großartiges tun würden. Die Jungs wiederum gaben damit an, mit welchem Mädchen sie vom Ball nach Hause gehen würden und was sie dort tun würden. Ich konnte über die ganze Sache nur lächeln. Ich würde mit Edward hingehen; wie zum Beweis lag die Kette, die er mir geschenkt hatte, auf einem roten Kissen auf meinem Nachttisch. Ich war das glücklichste Mädchen an der ganzen Schule, sicher.

Nach der Schule ging ich mit Edward zu ihm nach Hause. Die Cullens hatten mich schon oft eingeladen, und nachdem ich meine anfängliche Zurückhaltung überwunden hatte, fühlte ich mich dort genauso heimelig wie die Cullen- Kinder. An diesem Nachmittag waren wir jedoch alleine dort. Edward führte mich ganz Gentleman ins Wohnzimmer und ich setzte mich auf das Sofa. Er legte einen Film in den Recorder. Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten wir im Wilden Westen auf der Jagd nach den Viehdieben. Am Abend brachte Edward mich nach Hause. „ Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Ich freue mich schon auf morgen abend." Ich küsste ihn zu Abschied leicht auf die Wange und zog die Haustür ins Schloss. Ich wollte gerade die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer gehen, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Oh Liebling", murmelte ich lächelnd vor mich hin. „Du würdest deinen Kopf vergessen..." Doch als ich die Tür öffnete, stand nicht Edwards athletische Gestalt vor mir, sondern Jake. Er wirkte angespannt und nervös. „Hi Jake, was gibt's?", fragte ich ihn. „Willst du hereinkommen?" Er schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass seine langen Haare flogen. „Bella, ich muss dich etwas fragen", stieß er hervor. „Dann frage, aber schnell." Ich hielt das Ganze für ein Spiel. „Bella..." er scharrte mit dem Fuß über den Boden wie ein Huhn. „Willst du mit mir auf den Ball gehen?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er mich an wie ein Kaninchen eine Schlange. Ich schaute mindestens genauso blöd drein in diesem Moment. „Aber Jake, es tut mir fürchterlich leid", hörte ich mich sagen. „Ich gehe mit Edward zu dem Ball." Jake lächelte, und ich war nicht in der Lage, dieses Lächeln einzuordnen. „Hat er dich denn gefragt?" flüsterte er. Mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose. „Frag nicht so blöd!" schrie ich ihm ins Gesicht und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Ohne auf sein Hämmern gegen die Tür zu hören, rannte ich die Treppe hinauf, in mein Zimmer und warf mich auf mein Bett. Ich griff nach der Kette und schleuderte sie mit alle Macht gegen die Wand.


	3. Ein Sturz mit Folgen

Am nächsten Tag erwachte ich vollkommen übernächtigt und mit bohrenden Kopfschmerzen. Ich griff wie jeden Morgen auf das Kissen neben mir, und als ich es leer fand, stürzte der gestrige Abend wie eine dunkle Woge über mich her. Plötzlich war mir zum Weinen und zum Lachen gleichzeitig zumute. Wie konnte ich mich derart über Jakes blöde Fragen aufgeregt haben! Aber das bittere Gefühl in der Magengegend blieb. Edward hatte mich nicht gefragt, und obwohl es von vornherein klar gewesen war, dass wir zusammen hingehen würden – seit dem Sommer vor einem Jahr, in dem wir zusammen gekommen waren, unternahmen wir fast alles gemeinsam – hatte ich darauf gewartet, dass er mich zum Tanz bitten würde. Dumm, ja, aber...ich war enttäuscht und verletzt. Vielleicht nahm er mich schon als so selbstverständlich hin, dass er es nicht mehr für nötig hielt, sich um mich zu bemühen? Seine Komplimente, seine Liebesbekundungen... tat Edward das nur, weil er dachte, dass man es von ihm erwartete? Weil er es so bei seinen Adoptiveltern sah, die nach über 300 Jahren noch verliebt wie am ersten Tag waren oder zumindest so taten? Ich hatte bisher noch nie an Edwards Gefühlen zu mir gezweifelt, aber jetzt... Wo er doch genau wusste, wie wichtig mir der heutige Abend war! Vielleicht sah er inzwischen in mir nur noch eine gute Freundin und keine Freundin mehr, mit der man mehr teilte als die Erlebnisse in der Schule und auf dem Sportplatz? Womöglich gab es schon lange eine Andere, für die er nun das empfand, das er früher für mich empfunden hatte, und ich hatte es aus meiner vermeintlich sicheren Festung unserer Zweisamkeit nicht gemerkt! Auf einmal ertrug ich es nicht, ihn heute in der Schule zu sehen, und Jake auch nicht – immerhin war er an meinen Zweifeln schuld. Ich spitzte die Ohren und hörte das Auto meines Vaters in der Einfahrt. Als ich sicher war, dass er zur Arbeit gefahren war, ging ich in die Küche und begann, mir Frühstück zu machen. Wenn jemand fragen würde, wo ich heute morgen gewesen sei, entschloss ich, schlimme Menstruationsschmerzen vorzutäuschen; bei allen anderen funktionierte diese Ausrede immer wunderbar und für alles.

Nach dem Frühstück ging ich ins Bad und stieg unter die Dusche. Nachdem ich mich abgetrocknet hatte, ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer und hob die Kette vom Boden auf. Wie beim ersten Mal, als ich sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, schien sie auf meiner Handfläche zu fließen wie blaues Blut. Ich ballte die Hand zu einer Faust, bis der Stein mir in die Finger schnitt. Sollte ich heute Abend überhaupt zu dem Ball gehen? Womöglich würde Edward mich den ganzen Abend über kaum beachten! Ich öffnete meine Faust und brachte die Kette mit dem Stein ganz nah vor meine Augen, wie um in seiner dunkelblauen Tiefe nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Der Stein drehte sich träge zwischen meinen Fingern und fing das Licht der Morgensonne ein. Ein Lichtstrahl traf direkt in meine Augen. Geblendet und halb blind taumelte ich zurück und stieß gegen den Kleiderständer, an dem mein Ballkleid hing. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht, und Ständer und ich landeten auf dem Boden. Ich schrie vor Schreck und Schmerz auf und blieb ein paar Minuten auf dem Rücken liegen. Ich spürte den warmen, weichen Samt auf meiner Haut, der mich wie eine zärtliche Hand zwischen den Schulterblättern berührte. Plötzlich fiel mir der Satz wieder ein, den Edward zu mir gesagt hatte, als ich ihm das Kleid vorgeführt hatte. „Du bist..." murmelte ich vor mich hin. Der Stoff des Ballkleides brachte die Erinnerung an seine Berührung in mir hoch wie eine warme Welle, ich zerdrückte eine kleine Träne und beschloss, heute Abend mit Edward die schönste Nacht unserer bisherigen Beziehung zu verbringen.


	4. Shakespeare für Fortgeschrittene

Der Abend das Balls war der schönste seit Monaten. Der Mond stand rund und voll am Himmel, und die Sterne schimmerten am Firmament wie Diamanten auf einem dunkelblauen Kleid. Ich hatte mir mit äußerster Mühe und größter Konzentration die Haare aufgesteckt, und fand mich in meinem roten Kleid so schön wie noch nie (auch wenn ich den ganzen Abend lang bei Komplimenten nur betont lässig die Schultern zuckte). Edward erschien pünktlich um sieben Uhr, um mich abzuholen. Als ich die Tür öffnete, konnte ich sein Gesicht nur erahnen hinter dem gigantischen Strauß blauer Rosen, die er mir entgegenstreckte. Mir blieb die Luft weg. Ich konnte nur ein heiseres Danke hauchen, als ich die Blumen entgegennahm. Edward lächelte und berührte mich sanft an der Schulter. „Stich dich nicht an den Dornen. Du weißt, jede Rose hat sie." Ich konnte ihn nur sprachlos anstarren. Er sah heute abend so großartig aus wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte die Farbe seines Anzugs passend zu der Kette gewählt, deren Anhänger kühl auf der Haut meiner Brust lag, und das nachtblau brachte seine helle Haut und seine eindrucksvollen Augen schon fast göttlich zur Kenntnis. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Mund offen hatte, während ich ihn anstarrte, jedenfalls räusperte er sich nach einer Weile ein wenig verlegen. „Du tropfst dir auf die Schuhe." Ich schloss den Mund und schaute auf das durchweichte Blumenpapier im meinen Händen. „Ich stell sie nur schnell ins Wasser" sagte ich mit knallrotem Kopf und verschwand in der Küche.

Die Turnhalle der Schule war vom Ballkomitee in wochenlanger Arbeit geschmückt worden. Mond und Sterne aus Papiermache hingen von der Decke, um dem Motto „Winternacht" Ausdruck zu verleihen; die mickrigen Wattebäusche auf den Tischen, die meterdicke Schneelasten darstellen sollten, hatten diese Hilfe bitter nötig. Allen Anschein nach hatten die Mädchen des Komitees die Zeit lieber zum Reden und Rauchen als zum Basteln genutzt. Das gedimmte Licht bewirkte dennoch einen wunderbar romantischen Effekt. Nach der Eröffnungsrede des Rektors und der Ermahnung der Aufsicht führenden Lehrern, „brav zu sein", begann die Band den ersten Walzer des Abends zu spielen. Edward drückte meine Hand. „Schenkst du mir diesen Tanz?" Ich nickte, und wir begannen uns langsam im Takt der Musik zu drehen. Nach dem Walzer tanzten wir einen Fox und noch einen Walzer und einen Tanz, bei dem Edward führte und ich nur versuchte, meine Füße schnell unter den seinen wegzuziehen. Es war wunderschön. Die Kerzen auf den Tischen leuchteten, und vom Fenster grüßte der Vollmond herein. Nach dem vierten Tanz führte Edward mich zu einem Tisch und brachte mir ein Glas Fruchtbowle. Noch einmal schalt ich mich für meine eigene Dummheit von gestern abend. Gerade als ich den Mund öffnen und ihm von meinem völlig unnötigem Ärger erzählen wollte, legte jemand ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Edward drehte sich um, und ein Zucken lief durch seinen ganzen Körper. War er vor wenigen Sekunden noch entspannt und ausgelassen gewesen, wirkte er jetzt bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers angespannt, und wäre er ein Westernheld gewesen, er hätte seine Waffe in der Hand gehalten. Ich rutschte von meinem Stuhl, um den Grund seiner Wandlung zu sehen. Dieser war ein Junge wohl unseres Alters, genauso groß und schmal wie Edward, aber mit dunkelblonden schulterlangen Locken und blauen Augen, so blau wie der Himmel kurz vor einem Gewitter – oder wie der Stein an meinem Hals. „leihst du mir den nächsten Tanz, Edward?" fragte er mit einer tiefen Stimme wie Gewitterrollen, und ohne auf die Antwort meines Freundes zu warten, trat er auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand.

„O, sie nur lehrt die Kerzen, hell zu glühn!

Wie in dem Ohr des Mohren ein Rubin,

So hängt der Holden Schönheit an den Wangen

Der Nacht; zu hoch, zu himmlisch dem Verlangen.

Sie stellt sich unter den Gespielen dar,

Als weiße Taub' in einer Krähenschar.

Schließt sich der Tanz, so nah' ich ihr: ein Drücken

Der zarten Hand soll meine Hand beglücken.

Liebt' ich wohl je? Nein, schwör' es ab, Gesicht!

Du sahst bis jetzt noch wahre Schönheit nicht."

Und er küsste sanft meine Hand.

Das war das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass ich wie vom Blitz getroffen war. Doch bevor ich eine klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, lachte der Fremde kurz auf und sagte: „Ich bin nicht gut im Machen großer Worte, deswegen dachte ich, ich lassen den großen Meister selbst für mich sprechen. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir." Ich holte Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, und stieß die Luft unbenutzt wieder aus – mit fiel nichts ein. Er ließ meine Hand los und sagte: „Ich bin Nathaniel – oder Nate, wenn dir das lieber ist."


	5. Nate

Edward hatte Nate die ganze Zeit über nur mit wütend zusammen gekniffenen Lippen angestarrt. Jetzt fasste er Nate an der Schulter und zog ihn gewaltsam zurück. „Verschwinde hier", stieß er zwischen gefletschten Zähnen hervor. „Kein Stress, Eddie", antwortete Nate lächelnd und nahm Edwards Hand mit spitzen Fingern von seinem Anzug.

„Ich will sie dir ja nicht für immer nehmen, nur für den nächsten Tanz. Sei froh, dass du eine derart schöne und begehrenswerte Freundin hast." Schon wieder lief ich knallrot an. Edward öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Nate lächelte ihn an, dann legte er ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter und murmelte: „Du solltest wirklich sehr stolz auf sie sein." Edward sah ihn eine Minute unschlüssig an. Seine plötzlich aufgeflammte Wut stand ihm immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch um seinen gefühlvollen Mund spielte ein zusätzlicher Zug: Stolz. Er warf mir einen Blick zu. „Willst du, Bella?" Ich wollte eigentlich die Achseln zucken, aber der Nates Blick, der auf mir ruhte, brachte mich dazu, zu nicken. Nate führte mich auf die Tanzfläche, und er führte auch den gesamten Walzer durch. Ich überlegte mir während das Tanzes mehrfach, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen; sein plötzliches Auftauchen und Edwards seltsames Verhalten ihm gegenüber brachten mich auf die verrücktesten Ideen. Doch jedesmal, wenn ich zu ihm aufsah, wirkte sein Gesicht so verschlossen, dass ich meine Fragen lieber hinunterschluckte. Die Musik verstummte. Nate lächelte mich gewinnend an. „Gönn mir noch einen Tanz, um den ersten Lügen zu strafen." Ich wollte gerade nicken, trotz der Stille hatte ich unseren Tanz sehr genossen, als Edward auf die Tanzfläche stürmte. Er packte Nate an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Er brachte sein Gesicht so nah vor das von Nate, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzn fast berührten. „Du solltest jetzt wirklich besser gehen." Nate ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, obwohl Edward vor Wut kochte. „Lass uns das Ganze vergessen, das war, in Ordnung? Du willst doch nicht nachtragender sein als ein Oberkellner." Er lachte kurz auf. Edward schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „ich will dass du gehst. Sofort." „Dann lass uns das draußen regeln – wie die Männer die wir sind." Edward nickte, und die beiden wollten die Turnhalle verlassen. Ich packte Edward am Ärmel. Ich hatte ihn noch nie derart aufgebracht erlebt, und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich Angst – Angst um ihn, aber seltsamerweise auch um Nate. Ich kannte ihn zwar erst seit einer halben Stunde, fühlte mich ihn aber dennoch so verbunden, als würde ich ihn schon tausend Jahre kennen. Edward stieß mich hart zur Seite. „Misch dich nicht ein, dumme Gans!" Ich fuhr zusammen. Die Beleidigung traf mich nicht so hart wie seine rüde Behandlung. Gestresst und wütend, in Ordnung. Aber das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, mich so zu behandeln. Und ich würde ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen, ganz sicher nicht.

Ich ballte die Faust. „Was habt ihr denn vor? Euch prügeln wie kleine Jungs?" In der Turnhalle war es totenstill geworden, alle starrten uns an. Taylor, die Head- Cheerleader, flüsterte ihrer besten Freundin Jordan etwas ins Ohr, und die beiden dummen Kühe begannen zu kichern. Estella stand uns am nächsten und fürchtete wohl um die geschmackvolle Dekoration des Ballsaals. Alle anderen gafften nur, skandalös, das Ganze. Edward schaute mich an. Nate wiederum hielt seinen Blick auf Edward gerichtet. „Genau, Eddy, was hast du vor?" Edward machte einen Satz auf ihn zu, und auch ich spannte alles Muskeln an, um im Notfall dazwischen zu gehen. Er schien es zu merken, denn er schaute verunsichert zwischen Nate und mir hin und her. Nate holte tief Luft, er schien größer zu werden und auch stärker; sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb jedoch vollkommen ruhig und entspannt. Die tiefe Gelassenheit, die er ausstrahlte, beruhigte mich auch ein wenig. Auf ein Mal packte Edward ihn am Kragen seines Anzugs. Ich warf mich von hinten gegen ihn. „Lass ich los!", schrie ich und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen seinen Rücken. „Er hat doch nichts getan!" So plötzlich, wie er ihn angesprungen hatte, ließ Edward Nate wieder los und drehte sich zu mir um. „Du hast wirklich von nichts eine Ahnung!" stieß er hervor, dann stürmte er aus der Halle. Ich stand einen Moment wie versteinert, dann begannen die Tränen zu fließen. Nate strich sich die blonden Locken aus der Stirn und legte mir seine Anzugjacke um die Schultern. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause, Bella." Ich nickte.


	6. Leichtsinnig in der Jugend

Vor meiner Haustür blieben wir noch kurz stehen. Von drinnen konnte ich den Fernseher hören; mein Dad schaute wieder Football. Den ganzen Weg von der High School hatte Nate kein Wort gesprochen, nur als wir vor die Tür traten, hatte er mich gefragt, ob mir kalt sei. Der Schnee glitzerte im Mondlicht und die Sterne funkelten. Es war eine der Nächte, für die ich normalerweise alles gegeben hätte, um sie mit Edward zu verbringen. Aber sein unmögliches und völlig unverständliches Verhalten heute hatte mich zutiefst verletzt, und außerdem fand ich Nate auch nett. Mehr nicht.

„Sicher nicht, Bella?" Flüsterte das kleine Miststück in meinem Ohr, meine Einbildung. „Halt die Klappe!" zischte ich leise zurück. Nate sah mich an. „Hast du etwas gesagt, Bella?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste Ohren wie eine Fledermaus haben! Das brachte mich wieder auf die Frage zurück, die ich mir seit seinem Auftauchen stellte. Ob ich ihn fragen konnte? Andererseits, was sollte Großartiges passieren, jetzt, wo wir direkt vor meiner Haustür standen? Wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er genügend Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, als wir alleine durch den Wald gegangen ware. Ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen. „Nate, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Er wandte sich vom Vollmond ab und sah mit seinen faszinierenden Augen direkt in die meinen. „Gerne, wenn du es willst, Bella." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Also, es ist so, Nate, ich habe mich gefragt, ob..." Ich brach ab und hasste mich selbst für mein Stottern. Wenn ich doch einmal im Leben nicht nur so entsetzlich schüchtern sein könnte! Nate lächelte mich an, die Wärme seiner Augen durchströmte mich. „Nate, bist du... bist du?" „Du willst wissen, ob ich von Edwards Art bin? Ein Untoter, ein Wiedergänger, ein Nachzehrer, ein Kind der Nacht? Ist es das, was du wissen willst, Bella Swan?" Er sah mich fest an. Ich nickte, starr vor Schreck. Hatte ich ihn falsch eingeschätzt, waren all seine Freundlichkeit und die Wärme, die sein Lächeln ausstrahlte, nur gespielt gewesen, um mich... Nate lachte kurz auf. Im Mondlich schimmerten seine Zähne, und ich war nicht sicher, ob die Eckzähne nicht vielleicht eine Spur länger waren...

„Bella, Bella." Er schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf. „Du gehst mit einem Jungen alleine durch die stockfinstere Nacht, und bist dir nicht sicher über seine Absichten? Das könnte eines Tages ein böses Erwachen geben, meine Liebe!" Er fasste mich an den Schultern und zog mich an sich heran. Er war noch stärker als Edward. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen ausgeliefert – und unendlich wohl in seiner starken Umarmung. „Bella", flüstere er „ich bin ein Vampir, aber ich werde dir nichts tun, ich tue niemandem etwas. Seit ich lebe – oder eben seit ich nicht mehr lebe, habe ich noch nie einem Menschen geschadet. Ich töte nicht, ich liebe nur."


	7. Die Rose von Tralee

Ich sah zu ihm auf; sein Blick schien alle Traurigkeit unserer Welten in sich zu tragen. Er liess ich los und wandte sich wortlos zum Gehen. Ich blieb unschlüssig auf der Treppe stehen. Der Drang, ihm nachzulaufen, war übermächtig, nur mit Mühe widerstand ich ihm. Stattdessen rief ich ihm nach. „Nate, was tust du morgen nachmittag?" Er drehte sich um und lächelte. „Soll das ein Rendevous werden?" Ich nickte, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich ein Date mit ihm wollte. Langsam kam er zu der Treppe vor unserer Haustür zurück. „Da, wo ich herkomme, fragt der Mann die Frau und nicht umgekehrt." tadelte er, aber er strahlte über sein ganzes schmales Gesicht. „Bella, willst du mich morgen treffen?" Ich lächelte jetzt auch. „Sehr gerne."

Der nächste Tag war sonnig und der wärmste, den das Jahr bisher gesehen hatte. Ich traf Nate nach der Schule bei den Sportplätzen. Edward war heute nicht zur Schule erschienen, und ich machte mir doch ein wenig Sorgen um ihn. Andererseits, was konnte ihm schon groß passiert sein? Nate empfing mich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Wie schon den ganzen gestrigen Abend lang wunderte ich mich über sein altmodisches Verhalten. Aber er konnte ja auch 1000 Jahre alt sein, wer wusste das schon genau.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Bella." begrüßte er mich. Ich errötete. „Wer auch immer dir deinen Namen gegeben hat, es war ein Weiser. Nomen est omen, und bei dir trifft es zu wie bei keiner anderen." Von allen Jungen, die ich kannte, hätten derartige Schmeicheleien dumm oder sogar anstößig geklungen, von Nate klangen sie so natürlich wie ein Hallo. Er deutete auf den schmalen Pfad, der an den Sportplätzen vorbei auf einen der umliegenden Berge führte. „Möchtest du ein wenig spazieren gehen? Wir könnten oben rasten."

Der Aufstieg dauerte eine volle Stunde und brachte mich ganz gewaltig zum Keuchen. Nate ging neben mir her, als schlendere er durch einen Supermarkt. Als wir oben angekommen waren, ließ ich mich äußerst undamenhaft auf die Bank am Aussichtspunkt fallen und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. Nate spazierte eine Weile umher und bewunderte die Aussicht, dann setzte er mich zu sich. Wir saßen schweigend nebeneinander. Die vögel sangen, und der Wind rauschte. Nach einer gefühlte Ewigkeit räusperte Nate sich. „Ich denke, du hast es verdient, meine Geschichte zu hören." Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe sie noch nie jemanden erzählt, also verzeih, wenn sie stockend vorgetragen wird." „Das macht nichts. Ich fühle mich geehrte, dass du sie mit mir teilen willst."

„Geboren wurde ich 1618. Ich bin also wirklich alt, auch wenn man es nicht sieht." Er lächelte in sich hinein. „Mein Eltern waren Fischer und lebte in Doolin, das ist eine kleine Stadt an der Westküste Irlands. Wir hatten nicht viel zum Leben und waren dennoch reich; denn in jenen Tagen galten die Leute, die nicht verhungerten, als durchaus vermögend. Ich hatte keine Geschwister und musste hart mitarbeiten, aber ich denke ich hatte eine glückliche Kindheit. Eines Tages, ich war gerade 18 geworden, zogen ins Haus neben uns andere Fischer, aus Tralee stammend, und sie hatten eine Tochter. Ihr Name war Maria Katherina, und sie war bildschön, so schön wie ein Tautropfen auf einer roten Rose. Ich sah sie an, und meine Augen gaben ihr mein Herz. Obwohl ich es nie für möglich gehalten hatte, verliebte auch sie sich in mich, und sie wurde meine Mary Kate."

Nate brach ab und sah verträumt in die Sonne. „Wir verbrachten jeden Herzschlag miteinander. Zwei Jahre lang teilten wir Sonnenaufgang und Sonnenuntergang. Als Mary Kate 16 wurde und somit heiratsfähig, versprachen wir uns einander. Waren wir schon vorher für den anderen die Luft zum Atmen gewesen, jetzt wollten wir es auch vor dem Gesetz sein."

Er sah mich an. „Kennst du das Lied „The Rose of Tralee?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es jeden Abend für sie gesungen." „Sing es für mich." Nates Stimme war weich wie Samt, und schwer wie ein Mühlstein.

„The pale moon was rising above the green mountains,

The sun was declining beneath the blue sea,

When I strayed with my love by the pure crystal fountain,

That stands in the beautiful Vale of Tralee.

She was lovely and fair as the rose of the summer,

Yet 'twas not her beauty alone that won me.

Oh no, 'twas the truth in her eyes ever dawning

That made me love Mary, the Rose of Tralee.

The cool shades of evening their mantle were spreading,

And Mary all smiling was listening to me.

The moon through the valley her pale rays was shedding,

When I won the heart of the Rose of Tralee.

She was lovely and fair as the rose of the summer,

Yet 'twas not her beauty alone that won me.

Oh no, 'twas the truth in her eyes ever dawning

That made me love Mary, the Rose of Tralee.

In the far fields of India 'mid war's dreadful thunders,

Her voice was solace and comfort to me.

But the chill hand of death has now rent us asunder,

I'm lonely tonight for the Rose of Tralee.

She was lovely and fair as the rose of the summer,

Yet 'twas not her beauty alone that won me.

Oh no, 'twas the truth in her eyes ever dawning

That made me love Mary, the Rose of Tralee.

That made me love Mary, the Rose of Tralee." flüsterte er mit brechender Stimme, und ich sah die Tränen in seinen Augen. Er wischte kurz mit dem Handrücken über sein Gesicht, dann sah er mich an. „Wir waren so glücklich, wie es sich für Menschen nicht gehört. Und dafür mussten wir bezahlen."


	8. Drei Nächte Neumond

Nate sah mit tränenverhangenen Augen ins Leere. Er schien den Verlust seiner ersten Liebe wieder zu durchleben, und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Unbehaglich rutschte ich auf den Bank umher und stieß ihn dabei versehentlich an. Das riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er lächelte mich traurig an. „Wir wollten im Frühjahr heiraten. Unsere Eltern waren einverstanden, und wir konnten es kaum erwarten, auch vor Gott und den Menschen auf ewig vereint zu sein. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Engländer dabei, Irland zu besiedeln, um die Einwohner gälischen Ursprungs auszurotten oder wenigstens ihr Erbgut zu verwässern. Der Landlord von Clare war damals Henry Sanguard III. Noch nie in den gesamten 20 Jahren meines Lebens hatte ich ihn je gesehen, und trotzdem vergällte er mir die restlichen 20 000. Denn auch er wusste von der Schönheit und Lieblichkeit meiner Mary Kate. Er beschloss, das ihm vom König von England gegebene Jus primae noctis geltend zu machen." „Was ist das?" fragte ich und kam mir dumm vor. „Der Landlord hatte das Recht, die erste Nacht mit der Braut einzufordern. Meistens taten sie es nicht, aber wir hatten Pech." „Oh", rutschte es mir heraus. „Direkt aus der Kirche heraus wurde Mary in sein Schloss geholt. Wir beide weinten an diesem Tag, der eigentlich der glücklichste unseres Lebens hätte sein sollen. Sie schwor, nie einen Gedanken an jemanden anders als mich zu verschwenden, und ich wachte die ganze Nacht am Tor des Schlosses. Es war Neumond, stockdunkel. Eiskalt. In der Ferne hörte ich Wölfe heulen, die mit jedem ängstlichen Atemzug von mir näherzukommen schienen. Ich war krank vor Angst und Sorge, aber nicht um mich, sondern um mein Herz. Endlich ging die Sonne auf. Ich war vollkommen steif gefroren und völlig entkräftet. Es wurde Mittag, es wurde Abend, es wurde wieder Nacht. Wieder eine stockdunkle Neumondnacht, das einzige Mal in der Geschichte Irlands. Ich wartete diese Nacht wie die erste. Am Morgen endlich erschien eine Kutsche im Tor. Hoffnungsvoll trat ich näher. „Was willst du, Ire?" schrie der Kutscher mich an. Ich sprach damals kein Wort Englisch, nur Gälisch. Hast du schon mal jemanden Gälisch sprechen gehört?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nate lächelte und räusperte sich. „Ich habe es schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen. In Irland erlebt es jetzt ein wahres Revival. Es ist ohne Frage eine schöne, wohlklingende Sprache." Er stimmte sich leise summend ein und begann wieder zu singen, diesmal eine heitere, schnelle Melodie mit eigentümlichem Text.

„I mBaile Athá Cliath, Ní fhaca mé riamh,

Aon chailín níos sciamhaí ná Mol Ní Mhaoileoin,

Ag stiúradh a barra, gach áit ins a chathair,

Le Ruacain is sliogáin, is iad go breá beo.

Is iad go breá beo, is iad go breá beo,

Le Ruacain is sliogáin, is iad go breá beo."

Er brach ab und lachte. „Ich war damals ein Bauernjunge, und bin es heute noch. Also antwortete ich ihm, wie man eben in diesem Fall antwortet. Zum Glück für mich, denn sonst hätte ich den Morgen nicht überlebt. Mein irisches Gefluche brachte den Vorhang am Fenster der Kutsche zum Flattern. Ein blasses, übertrieben geschminktes Gesicht unter einer pompösen Hochsteckfrisur erschien. „Wer bist du?" fragte die Frau in gebrochenen Gälisch. „Ich warte auf meine Frau." stieß ich hervor. „Da kannst du lange warten", antwortete sie mit einem undamenhaften Schniefen. „Er wird sie behalten. Verschwinde jetzt hier." Sie gab dem Kutscher ein Zeichen. Die Kutsche rumpelte davon, und ich warf mich gegen das Gitter und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Er hätte jede Frau haben können, aber er musste die meine nehmen." Nate holte tief Luft. „Nachdem ich gefühlte hundert Jahre vor den Tor gekauert und geweint hatte, stand ich auf und begann zu laufen. Ich wollte bis ans Ende der Welt laufen. Ich lief den ganzen Tag hindurch und auch die ganze Nacht – wieder eine Neumondnacht. Bis ans Ende der Welt kam ich nicht, in Letterfrack brach ich vollkommen entkräftet zusammen und blieb mitten auf der Straße liegen."


End file.
